


The Winchester's Day Out

by Batfamilyforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Family, Uncle Sam, claire & ben, family outing, older sister and younger brother, parent dean and castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: This is an AU Dean and Castiel have fianlly gotten together and they live in the bunker with Sam, Claire, and Ben, continuing the family business.





	The Winchester's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Lisa and Ben were in a car accident with a drunk driver and only Ben survived. After trying a blood test to find Ben a home, the hospital discovered that Dean Winchester was his father. After the accident Ben remember his short time with Dean and that he wanted to go live with him. That was how he began his life as a Winchester. 
> 
> As for Claire, after several solo hunting trips, Castiel and the boys realized that she was better off with them since Jody never signed up for being a hunter fulltime. Though not allowed to go on any hunts by herself, she does get to go occasionally with her family.   
> Sam, Claire, and Ben have all accepted Dean and Cas’s relationship and both kids have officially been adopted by the couple. 
> 
> Age: These are my guesses. If someone knows for sure, please let me know; except for Claire and Ben as they are made up for this fanfic.   
> Cas- who really knows. Lol  
> Dean- 38  
> Sam- 34  
> Claire- 16  
> Ben- 11

It was 6:30 a.m. in Lebanon Kansas and of course Cas was awake and in the bunkers massive kitchen brewing coffee as his family slept. As he waited he couldn’t help but think how much his life had changed in such a short period of time. Not only had he met his surrogate family and created an unbreakable bond, but he met the love of his life and together they were no raising two amazing kids. He could say without a doubt that his life had truly been fulfilled. 

“Hey, angel. Whatcha thinking about?” While contemplating his life, one of the few people that centered his universe made their presence known as they wrapped their arms around his waist and he felt a cold nose in his neck. 

“I am thinking about how grateful I am for all of you.” Cas honestly responded as he turned around and as if possible, the love his Dean’s eyes intensified. 

“I am too.” Dean leaned down the short distance to Cas’s lips and the morning was turned into the perfect moment as the lovers enjoyed a moment of peace in their hectic lives.

“Oh jeez. Can you guys not do that so early and in the kitchen. Your bedroom is right down the hall.” Or so they thought. 

The pair turned to see their teenage daughter stumble into the kitchen only to be witness to what every child hopes to never see. 

“What’s got you so pissy princess?” Dean chuckles as he leaves Cas’s arms to grab some much-needed coffee. 

“Well besides you two sucking face at the ass crack of dawn where we eat. You said I couldn’t help on this case.” 

“Hey.” Claire looked over to see the disapproving look on Cas’s face at her language. To which after a typical teenage eye-roll, she gave him a slight apologetic glance. Surprisingly both her dads were big on language and respect. So, while a word may not be considered that bad on the curse-scale, when coupled with the attitude it was much worse. 

“Claire, you know that you are only allowed to go on simple cases. This one is far too dangerous for you.” Cas’s clarified as he went to sit down, as Dean started making some of his famous pancakes. 

“But dad, how am I supposed to get better at hunting if you, pops, and uncle Sam barely let me help. I can only learn so much from doing that same case over and over.” Claire practically whined. Cas gave her a sympathetic look, knowing how much she wanted to join in on the family business. But himself, Dean, and Sam agreed that they would make the process as slow and safe as possible. While that might irritate the blonde pistol, it was far better than letting her join whenever she wanted and get seriously hurt or killed. 

“Claire quit whining to your dad. We already told you that we’re taking this slow. You are new to hunting and you can hunt on the cases we let you or not at all.” Dean did not even turn around to give his lecture and was not witness to the glare aimed at the back of his head. While Dean may joke a lot, the one thing that he is dead set against is letting their kids hunt. There was no way he was encouraging his kids down that path like he had been. Seeing the anger building in his daughter’s eyes at once again being denied the chance to join her family, Cas intervened. 

“Why don’t you go grab your brother and uncle,” Cas suggested. Luckily Claire only gave one last glare at her Pop’s head, before storming out of the kitchen. Cas internally signed. One of these days those two were going to get into a fight that would hopefully not destroy their relationship. Cas knew how much family meant to Dean. 

“Dean, you shouldn’t push her into a fight.” He knew that while the teenager might argue to the death with the oldest Winchester if banned from hunting, she would ultimately listen to him. Cas knew that she just wanted her Pop’s approval when it came to hunting; even if she didn’t know it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean continued to make the breakfast, acting as if he was oblivious to what he was doing. While a stranger may not catch his lie, Cas was no outsider. 

“Really? So, you wouldn’t be trying to rile our daughter up so that she gets into an argument with you and you ground her from hunting?” Cas walks over to lean against the counter by the stove. Dean just offers an innocent expression. 

“I would never do that,” Dean smirks and his eyes fill with humor. Cas just rolls his eyes at his lover’s tactics. They fall back into the peaceful quiet they had before their eldest child arrived. But like all things in their family, nothing lasts. 

“Morning!” Their 11-year old son announces as he jumps down the few steps into the kitchen and slides on his socked feet in front of his dads. A Dean like grin on his face. 

“Hey, kiddo. How did you sleep?” Dean turns to ruffle his son’s hair as a playful grin overtakes his face. Ben playfully shoves the hand away. Luckily, they still had a few years before their youngest was overtaken by teenage hormones. A time that Sam and Dean explained they should cherish. 

“Good. What’re we doing today?” Ben asked as he reached for a piece of bacon, to which his Pop’s slapped his hands away. Which is turn earned the oldest Winchester a puppy dog face. 

“Wait for everyone else.” Dean simply explained as he was not at all affected by the puppy eyes. Ben sighed and put his chin on his forearms. The couple chuckled at their youngest before Dean turned back to work. 

“I was thinking we could check out that festival by the lake?” At that, the happiness came back full force for the youngest Winchester. 

“Really?!” He looked between his dads. While he might think of Dean as his main parent, his love for his dad was a very close second. The same was true for Claire but in the opposite order. 

“Yeah. We could make it a family outing. Right babe?” Cas looked between twin expressions and couldn’t help but smile at how similar they really were. Looking over to his son, Cas nodded. 

“I think it would be a great idea.” To which the child exploded with joy. He loved any family activity, as they were rarely all together. Usually, Sam and Dean would be gone or Claire would be with friends or Ben would have a sporting event to go to. But even with their separate life’s, no one was ever truly alone. The buddy rule was strictly enforced in their home and that was especially true for the kids, as Sam and Dean did not want them to experience the loneliness that can come from being a hunter’s kid. 

It was as Ben as having a single person celebration that Sam and Claire made their way into the kitchen. As Claire ignored her brother’s weirdness and headed to the table, Sam couldn’t help but be amused. 

“Did you guys finally break him?” Sam chuckled as he grabbed some coffee, while his nephew jumped around.

“Uncle Sam. We’re going to the festival!” The enthusiasm that only children possess was easily spread to the tallest Winchester.

“That’s awesome buddy.” Sam smiled and ruffled his hair, before heading over to sit down. At which time Dean started bringing food over. 

“Ben, come eat.” Dean sat down across from Sam and Claire, with Cas on his left. Ben came running over and plopped down next to his dad, and across from his sister. 

The rest of the morning was spent in playful, sarcastic banter that the Winchesters were known for. Jokes were tossed and everyone had a turn at updating the family on what was happening in their lives. 

As the afternoon came rolling around. The family got ready to head out. Since the expansion in their numbers, it was deiced Sam would get his own vehicle. While this did make the oldest Winchester sad, to not have his younger brother in the passenger seat. Dean was overjoyed at the family that now filled it. 

“Dad there it is!” Ben’s enthusiasm had returned full force as the festival by the lake in their small town came into view. Claire jumped in before their Pops could.

“Yeah, we can all see that you dork.” Claire jokingly pushed his head away. To which Ben retaliated with a punch to the shoulder. Thus, beginning a sibling tuffle in the back seat. The older passengers of the car let it go on for a few minutes before cutting it off. 

“Alright you two, settle down.” Cas turned to them and used his ‘angelic’ voice as Dean called it. The one that the family knew better than to ignore. 

 

After getting their wristbands, Dean turned to his kids. 

“Alright, you guys. Here is $25 each. We’ll meet back at the entrance in four hours. Now, what are the rules?” 

“Stick together, answer when you call or text, don’t fight, be respectful, and listen to Claire.” Ben happily replied as even the current issue of having to go over rules didn’t lessen his excitement. All three chuckled at his antics. 

“That’s right buddy. Claire look after your brother.” Dean turned to his daughter. 

“Yeah Pops I know. Can we go now?” Even though she hid it, her family could see that she was wanted to get going too. 

“Alright go have fun kiddos.” 

“Yes! Let’s go, Claire!” Ben practically screamed as he grabbed his older sister’s hand and dragged her away. Dean watched them leave with a worried glance. To which his brother quickly noticed. 

“Relax Dean. It’s just a festival. There’s nothing even remotely supernatural in town, except Cas.” Sam reassured. 

“Yeah, I know.” But the other two adults knew that Dean would be worried about his kids until they were back at his side. 

“Well then let’s enjoy the peace before the come back. I saw a beer tent over there.” Sam joked at the group walked over to the only restricted tent at the event.   
As they joked about the past, Cas could help but enjoy the presence of his lover and brother (Sam has always been a brother to Cas) and once again admit how grateful he was to have gained so much.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Good idea? Should I stop there are or add more? If I add more should it be just random one-shots, or a continuous story? Please review and let me know!


End file.
